


The Boy's Angel

by YukiDWinters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creative writing class, Fluff, Gen, I REGRET NOTHING, Regret, SO MUCH FLUFF, Song Lyrics, except I do, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiDWinters/pseuds/YukiDWinters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, just some lyrics I wrote for my creative writing class on Dean and Cas. It can be taken whatever way you want with the relationship and please just tell me what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy's Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First ever post on Archive. So I hope you enjoy and please review!

The Boy’s Angel

 

Sitting alone with his little brother

The boy hung around waiting for his father to come home

He’d pray and cry standing watch while his father chased away demons and drank scotch.

The boy wanted more than to always be running

He wanted more than the life his father forced him with.

And he cried:

 

Someone find me down in purgatory

Feels like eternity

Mama always told me that Angels are watching

Can someone take me away from this now?

 

Up above in heaven

An angel divine looked down.

He watched as the boy grew into a man

Taking his father’s demons and plan.

He cried as he watch the boy grew cold,

as he lost his brother and dad to their demons both.

And he cried:

 

Someone will come to find you in purgatory

It may feel like eternity

Remember Angels are always watching

Someone is coming to take you away now.

 

Eventually the boy got his brother back

And even found a new family too.

After a while his demons got to him

And he’d cry to the heavens to find him soon

One day the angel came down to find him,

Raised him from Purgatory.

The angel took him home to find a new way

For a new purpose and to become someone new.

And the boy cried:

 

Someone came and found me in purgatory

After what felt like eternity

Mama always told me Angels were watching

Someone came and found me now.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. That's not exactly what happened in Supernatural, but this is fanfiction and I get liberties with my decision to be a horrible sap. Please review!


End file.
